theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Veggie Tales Matilda
Matilda' is an Episode of the VeggieTales Animated Series that was released on VHS and DVD on May 10 2003. Characters * Matilda as a Random Green Onion * Ma Grape as Mrs. Wormwood * Pa Grape as Mr. Wormwood * Penelope as Miss Honey * Thurnchbull as Random Woman Pickle * Scooter Carrot as FBI Agent * Pa Scallion as FBI Agent * Rosie Scallion as FBI Agent * Jack Pumpkin as Michael * Madame Blueberry as Miss Plephs * Petunia Rhubarb Debut * Jimmy Gourd as Roy * Jerry Gourd as Luthur * Larry the Cucumber as Waiter * Mr. Lunt as Lavender * Grandpa George Scallion As Herself * Random Woman Potato as Julis Rottwinkle * Laura Carrot as Amanda Tripp * Tom Grape as Bruce Bogtrotter * Jiminy Cricket As Himself Fun Fancy and Free * Art Bigotti Asparagus as Jerky Vendor * Archibald Asparagus as Nigel Hitts * Mabel Asparagus * Dad Asparagus As Himself * Ma Scallion as Charles * Tom Scallion as Charles * Angus Mushroom as Magus * Annie Onion as Hortensia * Mom And Dad Onion As Himself * Junior Asparagus as Nearby Boy * Tim Carrot as Older Boy * Random Female Celery as Cookie * Random Female Squash as Liza * Miriams Mother Miriams Father * The French Peas As Himself * Peas Israelites As Themselves * Mom and Dad Pea debut * Percy Pea As Himself * Li'l Pea as Johnathan Ceese * Mr. Nezzer as Restaurant Patron * Bob the Tomato as Shellhammer * Scallion 1 as Million $ Sticky Host * Scallion 2 as Million $ Sticky Host * Scallion 3 as Million $ Sticky Host * Charlie Pincher As Leon Merengue * Palmy the Tree As Himself * Random Girl Pickle Million $ Sticky Showgirl * Penelope as Sticky Contestant #2 * Random Woman Asparagus as Sticky Contestant #3 * The Peach as Himself * Dr. Gocklen as Himself * Gordy as Himself * Barth as Himeself * Reine Blueberry as Herself * Gladis Mushroom as Herself * Lenny Carrot as Himself * Larry Scallion as Himself * Unnamed Bumblyburg Citizens Scallions * Ed Carrot as Himself * Goliath As Himself * Benny the Dog As Himself Silly Songs with Laura: Girls Show * Laura the Carrot * Madame Blueberry * Annie the Onion * Rosie Grape * Mrs. Nezzer * Penelope * Mabel * Larry the Cucumber Disused as a Female Cuke called Cuke-Woman * Scallion 3 as Camera Man Triva Based on the 1996 film of Matilda Songs * Veggie Tales Theme Song * Newborn * Home From The Hospital * 3.Million Dollar Sticky Show (00:35) * 4. Matilda Writes Her Name (01:11) * 5. To The Library And Beyond (03:03) 6. Teardrop (00:39) 7. Hair Tonic (01:51) 8. The FBI 9. Wormwood Motors 10. Let’s Get Sticky 11. After The Explosion (00:35) 12. Crunchem Hall (03:18) 13. Hammer Throw (00:53) 14. Ms. Honey (01:03) 15. Multiplication (01:49) 16. Trunchbull’s Office (01:13) 17. Let Him Eat Cake (03:03) 18. Brucie Eats It All (02:18) 19. Trunchbull Teaches Class 20. Drinking The Newt 21. The Newt Dance 22. Ms. Honey’s Story 23. Trunchbull’s House 24. A Narrow Escape 25. Discovering Her Powers 26. * FBI In The Garage * Another Crime In The Making * Carrot * The Haunting * The Pitcher * End Of The Trunchbull * Adoption Category:Episodes